1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus, a print control method, a program, and a storage medium that perform printing by correcting a color deviation in a printer engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A color deviation occurs in a tandem type color printer because a different photoreceptor is used for each color. Conventionally, optical methods such as mirror adjustments have been used for color deviation correction and particularly, for bending/inclination correction in a sub-scanning direction.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-243248 proposes a method of correcting a color deviation by controlling transmission timing of an image. However, according to this method, an amount of correction cannot be changed with respect to a main scanning position and thus bending/inclination in the sub-scanning direction cannot be corrected.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-38964 proposes a method of correcting bending/inclination in the sub-scanning direction by changing a readout position using three or more band buffers. However, according to this method, three or more band buffers are required and complex hardware is necessary that changes the readout position according to the amount of correction which varies in accordance with the main scanning position.